1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a system for increasing the power and current from the electrical system of a motor vehicle for operating a load such as a welding system, and in particular to an improved alternator for this system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,976 issued to Stroud et al on Nov. 6, 1973, a regenerative feedback system for a motor vehicle is described. The system is operated off of the electrical system of a conventional motor vehicle and is capable of producing a large current output for welding operations. The system described therein utilizes a conventional motor vehicle alternator. While that system is successful, applicant's wish to improve the conventional alternator so as to increase the maximum current output at a given RPM. Increased current allows welding to be conducted at a lower engine RPM and with a larger rod size. It is also desirable to reduce the reactance of the conventional motor vehicle alternator which reduces the tendency for arcing between the switches in the system described therein when the system goes from load to no-load.
Conventional automobile alternators utilize four turns per coil in the stator and use 14.5 A.W.G. wire. The four turns per coil produces a relatively high open circuit voltage at a low RPM, which is desirable for charging of the battery while idling. Increasing the speed of the engine increases the voltage and current output, however reactance also increases with speed. The increased reactance at high speeds causes the current under load to level off. Reducing the number of turns per coil lowers the reactance, however the reduction also lowers the open circuit output voltage.